Unneccessary Punishment
by Rogue1979
Summary: Ryou makes a mistake, Bakura punishes him. This time, however, Bakura goes too far. Warning: Yaoi. Bakura x Ryou. Tendershipping and a slight OOC Ryou at the end. But in a good way!


Hi there. This is another one of my fics that I have had to upload again.

Warnings: Violence, implied rape, yaoi, Ryou standing up for himself. Don't like. Don't read. Don't report!

Don't own YGO.

* * *

**Unneccessary Punishment**

Ryou huddled against the kitchen cabinets with his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes shut. Plates, glasses and crockery were flying across the room, being thrown about by an angry, drunken Bakura.

Ryou had been in the process of making dinner. In fact, he was wearing his apron and still holding a spatula in his hands. Unbeknownst to himself, Bakura had entered the kitchen and come up behind him. Bakura had asked him what was for dinner, but Ryou had not responded.

It wasn't that he was ignoring the older teen, but when Ryou had come home from school, Bakura had been sprawled on the couch in the living room asleep, and Ryou liked to listen to music while he cooked. Since he didn't want to wake Bakura yet, he put in his earphones, turned on his iPod and began listening to his favourite mix of songs.

Bakura had flown into a fit of rage when the boy hadn't answered him. 'I do not like to be ignored!' He clamped a hand on Ryou's shoulder, which caused the unsuspecting look alike to jump in fright and a bit of pasta sauce had splattered against Bakura's clothes. This had further enraged him and he proceeded to beat Ryou, first with an almighty slap across the face, and after, he began breaking things.

'Bakura! Please!' Ryou shouted over the smashing. 'It was an accident! I wasn't ignoring you; I was listening to music on my iPod so I wouldn't wake you! And your clothes can be washed!'

Bakura stopped throwing their possessions around and stormed over to the huddled boy. He grabbed him by the apron and hauled him off the floor. Ryou's eyes widened in fear.

'How dare you think to make excuses!' Bakura roared. He was holding Ryou so high that his legs dangled not even touching the floor. He threw him across the room. Ryou's sneakers squeaked as he slid on the floor coming to a stop when he crashed into the overturned table.

Ryou closed his eyes and did what he'd learned to do a few days ago. He feigned unconsciousness. He lay on the floor and didn't move. He heard Bakura's soft muffled footsteps on the cold kitchen tiles and he stood over him. Ryou hoped this worked again.

Bakura looked down at the unmoving boy. He prodded Ryou with his foot and leaned over, inspecting him closely. He chuckled. 'That's not going to work again, Ryou.' He shoved the boy over so he lay on his back. Ryou still didn't open his eyes, but now his heart was racing even more than it had been. 'A little lesson in stealth and deception, my boy; when the person who you are hiding from can read your mind and sense your fear, pretending cannot work!' He straddled Ryou's waist and bent over to whisper in his ear. 'It's unbecoming of you to trick me like that, my dear Ryou, and I will make you pay.'

Ryou's eyes shot open as he felt Bakura rip his apron off and start undoing the buttons of his shirt. 'Bakura, what are you doing?'

'I'm going to teach you a lesson; one that you won't soon forget.' He pulled the shirt apart not bothering to undo the rest of the buttons and exposed Ryou's milky chest. 'I don't like to be deceived, and that is such a harsh thing you've done, I don't think a normal beating is a good enough punishment.'

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura's lips met his in a crushing kiss. Bakura forced his tongue into Ryou's virgin mouth and dominated him without clemency.

Tears fell down Ryou's cheek as he realised what Bakura intended. He couldn't stop the older, stronger man from kissing him. He couldn't stop him while he was dragged to the bedroom and tied to the bed. He also couldn't stop Bakura as he callously stripped him naked. And no amount of pleading or sobbing on Ryou's part could stop him from mercilessly entering him as thrust after thrust he stole his innocence.

* * *

Later that night, after Bakura had woken up and released his captive and told him to get out of his room, Ryou limped down to the kitchen to survey the mess. Not a single glass or plate had been spared and the uncooked dinner had been spilled to the floor. 

Sinking to his knees, Ryou stared unblinking at the place on the ground where Bakura had begun his attack that led to his eventual rape.

Tears streamed down Ryou's pale cheeks and his felt completely helpless. Bakura beat him most days, and for no apparent reason. The fact that Ryou had in a small way tried to protect himself by playing dead was no big deal, and maybe if Bakura hadn't been drunk, things may have gone differently. But this was a journey that had begun now, and there was no turning back. Ryou felt that this would never end. When Bakura had first got his own body, he hadn't touched Ryou, not even laid one finger on him, but one drunken night, he slapped Ryou across the face and the slippery slope had continued ever since, getting worse and worse.

Ryou couldn't imagine anything worse than rape, but he'd thought that when Bakura had beaten him so hard, he'd had to limp to the hospital emergency room. And now, he was no longer a virgin, and there was no escape. Bakura would probably do it again and again. And where would it stop? With Ryou's death?

Ryou shook his head, got off the floor, and proceeded to clear up the mess.

* * *

The next morning, Bakura woke up and groaned. His head hurt from the hangover and he wanted to turn over and go back to sleep, but looking at the clock, he saw it was 10am. He thought he'd better get up.

Making his way to the kitchen, he poured himself a mug of coffee and sat at the table. It was a few seconds before he felt something was not quite right. He looked around and his mouth dropped open in disbelief. The kitchen looked like nothing had happened the night before, and a stack of new plates and new glasses were sitting by the sink waiting to be washed.

Grabbing his coffee, he made his way to the living room and found Ryou sitting in front of the television. The picture showed some fluffy soap opera and Bakura grimaced. He plonked himself down.

'Nice tidy up.' Ryou didn't say anything. He just stared unblinking at the television. Bakura sighed. 'Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I had to teach you a lesson. You understand that, right?' Ryou still said nothing. Bakura growled. 'Are you not talking to me now?' Ryou got off the couch and made to leave, but Bakura jumped up and grabbed his left wrist. 'I'm talking to you!'

Without warning, Ryou turned and punched Bakura. The movement was so unexpected and full of force that Bakura went flying backwards. He landed on the couch and nursed his split lip. 'What the hell…?' he began. He looked up at Ryou, who was looking at him with all the conviction of a snake about to pounce on a mouse. 'Ryou?'

Ryou rubbed his knuckles, keeping his icy glare fixed on his dark half. 'I'm going to start hitting back,' he said, a little too darkly for Bakura's liking. 'Just thought you'd like to know.' He turned and left the dumbstruck Bakura and went into the kitchen.

Bakura growled and followed him. 'Just what are you trying to pull, little one?'

Ryou spun round. Bakura was amazed to see not fear in his eyes, but anger. 'You crossed a line last night, and after you let me go, I came down here to clean up. I had many hours to think about what you did to me and I've decided that there's nothing for it. You can abuse me all you like, but don't expect me to just take it anymore. Expect me to hit back once in a while.' His eyes narrowed as he watched Bakura's blood dribble down his chin. 'If a drop of your blood hits the floor of this kitchen that I've just spent hours cleaning, you will regret it.'

Bakura wiped his chin of the blood. Ryou sounded so…malicious; he had no choice but to comply. When he'd made sure o blood would be spilled, hoe looked back at his hikari. He saw with annoyance that Ryou's expression had changed back to his norm.

'Thank you,' the boy said brightly.

Bakura stalked out of the kitchen to clean up his lip and after he had gone, Ryou nearly collapsed for having held onto his nerve for so long. He was proud of himself, and he only hoped he'd have the same conviction next time, if there was a next time..

END

* * *

I know you all prefer Ryou as the innocent little submissive one, but I thought I'd give him some courage. hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
